Capricho
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Toda acción tiene una reacción, y todos hemos estado encaprichados con algo o alguién.


**Notas de la ****ociosa**** Autor**a: No pregunten, no me gusta la pareja, Es probable que haya escrito el mayor OoC que haya existido. Sin embargo tenia ganas de escribir algo así desde que vi la película "7, el número equivocado", es decir desde hace unos segundos fue un impulso. Es que ósea un romance de un asesino y de una doctora forense asiática, pues la verdad es que.. no sé me pareció inevitable… bien me dejo de justificar, espero que estén felices con esto o si no les gusto, por favor dejen un comentario de "Oh por favor, deja de atacar fanfiction"… ok ya me estoy preparando para juicios que ni tengo, bien les dejo leer. Aunque creo que ya sé a quién le va a gustar… ok sí, sé que me estás leyendo. Corto pero espero que sea de calidad.

**Personajes**: Naomi Misora, Beyond Birthday, Raye Penber, Cliente (L. Lawliet)

**¿Música?** Pues yo escuche una canción"procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo" del grupo Panda. No pregunten ¿ok? Pero si es de su gusto otro tipo de música recomiendo CLOSER de Nine Inch Nails. O en su defecto Corrupt de depeche mode.

* * *

**Capricho**

Se libero de las cálidas sabanas de color azul tan claro que casi era blanco. Fue muy rápido liberarse de esas sabanas pues su acompañante no estaba poniendo resistencia para que ella se despegara de la cama. Su cuerpo delgado pero ejercitado (Todo agente necesita estar en forma, nunca se sabe a que tipo de criminales uno se enfrentará.) se comenzó a vestir los interiores con un color que contrastaba con su piel. Rojo. Eran prendas tan sensuales, Naomi tenia buen gusto pensó él. El joven se apoyo sobre sus codos para mirar como la suave piel de la asiática se cubría a paso veloz, era difícil intentarla seducir de nuevo usando el mismo truco que el que uso el día de hoy, por este motivo se deleitaría la vista por que ella solía salir cubierta hasta el tope haciendo que la intriga de cómo luciría ella en su disfraz de Eva fuera demasiado grande como para quedarse en solamente eso como intriga. Ella en menos de cinco minutos había ya subido sus pantaletas, ajustado su sostén primero, acomodarse el suéter cuello de tortuga negro y los pantalones, solamente le faltaba arreglar su cabello, ponerse las botas tarea que ya estaba haciendo, por ultimo se echaría encima la chaqueta de piel.

Él se sentó un poco más en forma descubrió el oído de Naomi, pues ella tenia la costumbre de ir con el cabello suelto y de esta manera ocultaba su cuello. Debajo de su oído estaba una marca oscura a comparación de su piel clara típica del país del sol naciente. Apenas abrió sus labios suaves como los pétalos de una rosa para asomar su lengua sutilmente y lamer esa marca que por extraño que parezca, esa marca no había sido producida por los labios, dientes, manos u otra parte del cuerpo del muchacho.

–Deberías de aprender a maquillarte–Ronroneo el joven en su oído, lo dijo con una voz ronca y suave por contradictorio que pareciera era posible. Noto que los vellos de su piel se erizaron como reacción a su caricia, como lo hace una planta carnívora al sentir el tacto en el jugo de su flor.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?– pregunto un tanto nerviosa, la verdad es que la culpa le carcomía las entrañas como una especie de paracito atacara sus órganos vitales, pero esa lamida también le quería sacar el corazón del pecho de tan fuerte que latía, peor aún cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos tibios acariciando la humedad de la saliva en su cuello.

–Simplemente lo digo, por que aquí está la marca de que no estás sola– Era una mujer lista así que de inmediato relaciono eso con Raye, su novio. A Raye le gustaba jugar con esa parte de su cuerpo para los preparativos por así decirlo, ella creía que nadie se daba cuenta (De hecho nadie se daba cuenta excepto el hombre que ocupaba la cama de motel está noche) pues lo ocultaba con suéteres, bufandas y otras cosas además de su largo cabello que rara vez recogía. Ella simplemente no supo que decir por la declaración de él, en efecto, no dijo nada hasta al menos haber terminado de ponerse las botas y terminado de cepillar su cabello.

Él joven ocultaba ligeramente sus ojos de un color escarlata por debajo de una capa de cabello negro, alzó la cabeza como para hacer que el cabello le destapara los ojos, dando un golpe con ésta hacia atrás como si se tratara de retraer un látigo, al regresar la vista hacia el frente su rostro ya estaba más despejado. Este acto fue observado por la agente, quién también admiraba el pecho del joven, cierto a primera vista lucia débil, pero al estar desnudos los dos se dio cuenta de lo fuerte o resistente que era. Aparto su vista de él, le dio la espalda mientras acomodaba su chaqueta, abrió los labios pero antes de poder pronunciar una frase se detuvo a pensar exactamente lo que quería decir.

–Mi cliente me pregunto, sobre sí eras apuesto.

– ¿Cuándo le hablaste sobre mí?– ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

–La vez que fui al baño en casa de Bridesmaid– contesto honesta.

– ¿Y qué le respondiste?

–Qué eras asqueroso.

A continuación el joven soltó una carcajada que acompaño echando la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente. Para cuando se calmo dejo su cabeza en esa posición.

–Grandioso, por que eso no fue lo que expresaste hoy. –Sonrió amargamente, por supuesto que no le agradaba la idea de que le digieran asqueroso, pero simplemente Luxaky era una puerca imitación de L, nada que estuviera relacionado con Beyond Birthday. Hizo su pausa para después continuar– Sigue siendo discreta con tú cliente, no sabéis si está información le podría llegar a él. Si le llega tendríamos problemas, muchos más de los que ya tenemos con el asesino.

– ¿Quién eres Luxaky?– se giro sobre sus pies y le miro buscando sus ojos frunciendo el seño. Estaba confundida. –No pareces ser la misma persona aquí, ahora. Que la persona que comía mermelada con los dedos de hace un par de días.

–Señorita Misora, su novio está llamando. – Añadió y evadió la pregunta señalando su celular que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero y un foquillo parpadeaba, además de que comenzaba a sornar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. En efecto era Raye. Hiso un gesto con la mano y salió del lugar para contestar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

¿Cómo le había seducido? Era una pregunta que ni la misma Naomi podría responderse por si misma. Solo recordó que Luxaky se puso de pie, se inclino frente a ella, coló una mano de él hacia su cuello, recargo su mano en su mejilla cerca de su oreja, le miro de frente, a los ojos y le susurro un par de palabras que le hipnotizaron, pero aunque se quedo como en una especie de shock no puso resistencia a lo que Luxaky hacia, que era llevar sus labios a los de él, de hecho lo correspondió bastante bien. Pero su mente se quedo en blanco…

"_Sé que quieres yo también, si te voy a hablar con la verdad para no perder el tiempo más_

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien, _

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré._

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber_

_Que igual yo no estaré al amanecer,_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes que dos estaría bien."_

_

* * *

_

Ya que estás aquí comenta ¿no?


End file.
